


A Broken Nose and a Sticky Table

by ARWitchyWoman



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Loss of Virginity, Smut, virgin!Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 22:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17435036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARWitchyWoman/pseuds/ARWitchyWoman
Summary: Severus gets some TLC from Rosemerta





	A Broken Nose and a Sticky Table

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MyWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/gifts).



> Snape's age isn't addressed here, but he is a student. I prefer to imagine he is Seventh Year in this piece, but the underage warning is there _just in case._  
>  This piece was written for the LiveJournal severosmerta fest. MyWitch prompted "Severus loses his virginity to Rosemerta" and here is the result! Beta'd by lovely Gelsey.
> 
> I make no $$ from this, Ms. Rowling.

There had been no preamble, no courtship, only the felicity of circumstance and heat of physicality.

After a flash of wands, the pub had been cleared out of all but two, Rosmerta and Snape. The pub mistress leaned over the tall, dark student.

“Hold still, lad! You’ll bleed out if ye don’t let me take a look.”

“Rosie,” he growled, “I can mend myself, thank you. I don’t need you or anyone else pointing your wand in my face.”

“Shut it, boy. For once in your life, let someone treat you with a wee bit of care, it wouldn’t hurt you.”

Severus sighed. Even as a Seventh Year, he was still a student, and he was no match for a full-grown witch. Hell, he was no match for that prick, Potter, today. His broken septum was proof of that. So, he sat back and allowed her to proceed.

Rosie drew closer and stepped between his open knees as he leaned back, resting his elbows on the bar. As Snape closed his eyes, he felt one hand snake into his hair, cradling his head and holding him in place. It took the simplest of touches for his penis to grow, and he began to squirm in an effort to relieve his discomfort.

“Hold still, shush, boy,” she whispered. “This will be over before you know it. So tell good old Rosie, what is your favorite subject this year?”

“Without a doubt….”

**CRACK**

“Aw, fuck! That smarts!”

“Of course it does. No doubt why I tried to distract you. Now hold still while I clean you up.”

Severus leaned back once more, but this time he kept his eyes open. Rosie had summoned a fresh cloth and a whispered _Aguamenti_ damped it enough for her purposes. She leaned closer, her skirt brushing his crotch and her thigh pressed into his. He felt her breath on his chin as she gently removed the majority of the drying blood on his chin and lip.

It was her touch that undid him. As a mother would gently clean her child’s face, Rosmerta cupped a cheek in her hand and drew her thumb from the corner of his mouth across his cheek. The look on Severus’ face and a reflexive thrust of his hips alerted her to his response.

Snape looked away, his pale face turning red with shame.

“I’ll be leaving, if you don’t mind.” His sneer could be intimidating, but she’d have none of it.

She placed a hand upon his shoulder and pushed him back to his stool, refusing to move from her spot between his legs.

“You’re a virgin, aren’t you,” she questioned.

“My sexual experience is none of your business, witch,” he growled. “But I’ll have you know that I have no lack of partners when I want.”

She knew this was the bravado of silly boys speaking, and it was obvious the boy was inexperienced. Her sense of pity had already been elicited, and a decision was made to heal this broken student in more than one way.

“Severus,” she whispered. “No doubt that’s true.” Rosmerta looked down towards where their clothed hips almost touched, then brought a pair of coy blue eyes back to gaze upon him. “Would you be willing to show Rosie your mettle, lad?”

Severus felt his cock stir back to life as the wench placed her palm on his chest and pressed it up to his neck. Enjoyable opportunities were few and far between for street urchins from Spinners’ End, as well as for a boy who was still working on self-control issues. Without thinking, his hands grasped the top of her corset, and he pulled down with no success.

“Careful, lad.” Rosmerta smiled. “Watch me. There’s no rush, luv.”

Severus’ black eyes grew as he remained affixed to the swell of her cleavage. Rosmerta slowly wrapped the laces through her fingers before she pulled the straps, allowing the tight garment to burst open, leaving her breasts to hang looser, hidden behind the thin white cotton of her blouse.

Transfixed with the possibility of the gift being offered to him, Severus brought both hands to the tops of her breasts, encircling them and lifting both from the confines of her clothes. He drew in a deep breath before daring to rub his thumbs across her nipples. He wanted to learn everything possible about the anatomy of this woman, the weight of her breasts in his hands, the unexpected sparse hairs surrounding her areolas, peachy in color and pebbled with tiny bumps, then nipples that stretched forth, seemingly begging to be suckled.

He leaned forward and with the greed of youth attempted to draw one breast almost entirely into his outstretched mouth, roughly clamping down in his enthusiasm.

“Calm, it, lad, or you’ll break me!” Rosie wound one hand around the back of his head and took his chin in her other, attempting to guide him into a more comfortable stance. “There you go, gentle, now. It’s all yours, Severus. Just like that, take your comfort, lad.”

Severus had never known anything quite as beautiful or pleasurable in his life. He turned his head slightly, focusing upon the tit she offered, and realized that he had wrapped both arms around her. The warmth of their bodies pressed close and the feel of her swollen flesh filling his mouth transcended any experience he could recall.

As Rosmerta found herself pressed against his body, still seated on a stool with his back to the bar, she widened her stance and straddled one knee. With a free hand, she brought her robes up to her waist and began to grind against his bony appendage, enjoying the sensation of his tongue on her breast and his knee against her clit.

“Aw, fuck it, boy, you have the most amazing mouth.” 

Severus smirked at her words and pulled away, looking into her eyes. Her words stroked his ego, and he chose to believe them to be true.

He took her by the hips, standing up and pushing her back to an empty table. “Lay back,” he commanded in a husky voice. She smiled back at him and stretched across the sticky wood.

Severus roughly shoved her robes to her waist and with uncertain fingers dragged her knickers away. He stood in wonder looking upon a woman’s genitals for the first time in his life. She glistened with moisture, and her muscles seemed to spasm and clench from the weight of his gaze. Not sure what to do, he took a finger and slowly inserted it into the folds of her skin, making note of the changes in texture and heat in the hidden parts of her body.

Not able to hold out much longer, Severus pulled his fly apart, ripping buttons and tearing wool. His cock sprung forth and with no preamble, he leaned over her and clumsily rutted, not able to locate the proper mark.

“Hold still, luv,” Rosie breathed. She reached between them, and when she took his penis in her grasp he almost lost what little composure he had left. She guided his tip to her entrance and commanded, “Push, luv.”

Severus thrust his hips and sank into her wet velvet core. His body, to his amazement, contained an instinctual knowledge of how to proceed that he didn’t know it possessed, and his senses were bombarded. The sight of her tits as his body pushed her forward and dragged her back, the smell of her cunt, hormones and pheromones colliding, the sounds of their bodies slapping against each other, the taste of sex on the air, and the unwelcome tightening of his sac, bringing the knowledge this was about to end.

He spiraled out of control, the nervous pleasure at the base of his spine travelling like a snitch through his pelvis, to his nuts and out his cock, emptying into her warm body.  
Severus squeezed his eyes shut, stood ramrod straight as his hips bucked once more, then let out a grunt worthy of a giant.

They remained still for a moment and then Rosmerta broke the spell. “There you go, lad. Your nose is as good as new. And don’t think your Rosie doesn’t appreciate your payment for her services.”

She sat up and cupped his face in one hand, then planted a gentle kiss upon his cheek. “There you go, luv. You’re a good wizard, no matter what that lot says. I’ll always know that much.”  
Severus smiled back at the bar wench and straightened his clothes. “I won’t be back until next month, for the Hogsmeade weekend.”

“No matter, lad. You’ll always have a place at this pub if that’s your like.”

His smirk returned but in a self-pleased manner. As he left the Three Broomsticks, Severus felt as if he could take on the world.


End file.
